The Jaguar
by RissaMalfoy
Summary: I have no idea what will happen. Nothing is prewritten and rewritten. So far it's about a girl named Kris in Marauder time year 4. I'M THINKING ABOUT TAKEING THIS STORY DOWN.
1. ch 1 Bring on the Cats

**The Jaguar**

A/N: R/R PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN THE COMPUTER I'M TYPING ON!!!

small voice in my head says

"You own Kris."

What are you doing up? I told you to go to bed, because you're in a bad mood.

"I'm not in a bad mood!"

Why do I have a grouchy, controlling, reptilian muse!

"Well if you would spend more time getting a fair amount of sleep, I wouldn't be in a bad mood. AND YOU TELL ME I'M GROUCHY! You stay up half the night making up more stories and keep me awake and expect me to be in a good mood! I have a cold and I'm tired!"

Oh. Alright you win. I'm sorry I got mad at you.

gives the reptile a hug

"I forgive you."

Reptilian muse mumbles something and hugs author back.

"Read on!"

A/N: This is back in the Marauders time, year 4.

**Chapter 1:**

**Bring on the Cats**

Kris was the kind of girl who blended in with the wallpaper. No one really noticed her, and she doubted anyone ever would.

Kris had dark auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She always sat in the fount row and raised her hand to about half of the questions asked. She always knew the answers, but if she raised her hand to all of the questions that she knew the answers to she would seem like a know-it-all. If she didn't raise her hand at all she would seem lazy.

So she used some thing better than an invisibility cloak; quiet and average... This year every thing was going to change.

Dumbledore looked up from the paper work on his desk when someone knocked on the door. He walked over to the door and found a girl who looked vaguely familiar.

"Yes?"

"Good day Mr. Bumblebee sir. I'm Kris, I would like to like to know what paperwork you have to fill out to become a registered animagus."

Dumbledore smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. He raised his eyebrows at her odd query.

"Kris? I don't think I've met you before. Do you have a brother or sister who wants to become an animagus?"

"No."

"Why do you want the paper work then? You can't become an animagus your self."

"I said I wanted to know what paperwork you have to fill out to become a _registered_ animagus. Not that I wanted to become an animagus."

"So are you already an animagus?"

"Yes, Mr. Bumblebee sir."

"So what can you turn into?"

In under three seconds she grew black fur, fell to all fours, and her robes became skin tight and seemed to disappear into her black fur. Dumbledore found himself looking into the bright blue eyes of a black Jaguar. The Jaguars tail was bent so that three inches from the tip it bent strait out sideways, and three inch long claws.

She stared at him for a minute and then she changed back, and said.

"Well?...Mr. Bumblebee sir?...Are there any papers I need to fill out?"

"Yes. Very well then."

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a tall pile of papers appeared in his hands.

"Here."

"Thank you Mr. Bumblebee sir."

"You're welcome... Why do you call me Mr. Bumblebee?"

"Because, Mr. Bumblebee sir, Dumbledore is Bumblebee in Latin."

"Oh. That's very interesting... Maybe I'll start having the rest of the school call me Mr. Bumblebee."

"Ok. I'll bring these papers back in about a week, ok?"

"That sounds good... humm...Mr. Bumblebee..."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Dumbledore was deep in thought about the whole school calling him Mr. Bumblebee, and Kris was about to leave when Miss. McGonagall came rushing in and bumped into Kris. Miss. McGonagall had the Marauders right behind her.

"**Professor Dumbledore! These boys have ch-**Oh sorry Kris**-These boys have charmed the silverware in the great hall to attack any student who comes in the room!**"

Kris ha dropped the stack of papers when she bumped into Miss. McGonagall, and was quickly trying to pick them all up and get them in the correct order when some one else started helping her pick them up. She looked up to see who was helping her and saw a boy with dirty blond hair and Hazel eyes.

"Hello. You must be Remus. I have seen many of the pranks you played. Was the attacking silverware your idea?"

"No. That was James's idea. The Vampire bunnies were my idea. What's your name? I don't think I've seen you before."

"I'm Kris."

"What year are you in?"

"4th."

"I'm 4th year to. Why haven't I seen you before?"

"You probably have. You just don't realize it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I always sit in the front row, and you're in almost every class I have."

"Oh. Your Gryffindor right?"

"Yah."

"Maybe I'll se you in the common room sometime."

"Maybe."

They finished picking up the papers.

"See you Kris."

"Bye."

Ms. McGonagall finished talking to Dumbledore, gave the boys all detention with Hagrid the game keeper at 7:00pm every night for the next week, and left. The boys also left, and Kris went back to Dumbledore to ask him some thing.

"Mr. Bumblebee sir? May I have permission to help Hagrid at 7:00pm every night for the next week?"

"Is it because you want to get to know Remus better or because you want to help Hagrid?"

Kris turned a little pink.

"I'd like to get to know Remus better."

"Ok. At least it's Remus. Not James or Sirius."

"Yes sir. Thank you Mr. Bumblebee sir. Bye."

"Bye Kris."

A/N: Do you like it? Please r/r. If you want to you can flame me. I just want reviews. If you give me lots of good reviews I will try to write more. If you give me only flames I probably won't. If you have any ideas for me Please tell me. I need more ideas.


	2. ch 2 A Cat catches a Wolf

**The Jaguar**

A/N: Ok. Here's more. Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it. Now I will answer my wonderful reviewers.

**Sacagawea**: I got the Bumblebee thing from my amazing all knowing big sister. I have no idea where she gets information from, but I looked it up on the internet and a lot of web sites said it was true.

**Invader Nina**: Awww. Thank you! hugs back

**OnELoVeFORyooh**: Thank you! I loved your story!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

voice in my head starts talking again

"I said last time! You own Kris!"

Go away. If I really owned any of it I would have a lot more money right now.

"Whatever. HEY READERS! PLEASE REVIEW!!!"

**Chapter 2:**

**A Cat catches a Wolf**

_Kris turned a little pink._

_"I'd like to get to know Remus better."_

_"Ok. At least it's Remus. Not Sirius."_

_"Yes sir. Thank you Mr. Bumblebee sir. Bye."_

_"Bye Kris."_

It was only 3pm on Sunday and Kris had just left Dumbledore's office. Detention didn't start until 7pm so she had about 4 hours until then.

She mumbled to herself the things she needed to do.

"Ok. I need to get back to my dorm to get a quill because I don't have my book bag, I'll grab my potions essay while I'm there. Then I'll go sit by the lake and finish my potions essay and start on these papers. Then I'll have just enough time to get back to my dorm and drop off my stuff and then head down to-"

She had been looking down at the papers she was holding when she turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh. Sorry! What's your name?"

"Oof! What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I was deciding where I was going, and then I bumped into you. What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know what my name is, you disgusting Gryffindor!"

"Good day to you to my sensible sarcastic serpentine Slytherin friend. I would like to know your name so that I have something to call you by."

"You just want to know my name so that you can insult it like you did my house! You insolent repulsive Gryffindor!"

"If I wanted to insult you I wouldn't have asked your name and I would have called you a lot more than a sarcastic serpentine Slytheren and I wouldn't have said you were sensible or a friend. I might add paranoid to the list to."

"I'm Severus Snape. Sorry if I insulted you. You intolerable Gryffindor."

"I'm Kris Dennison nice to meet you. Its ok, but you need better insults. Try reading the muggle dictionary. It has a lot of useful words in it."

"But that's a disgusting **muggle** book!"

"I know. I have to go! It's almost 3:30! Bye."

"Ok. Bye."

With that she started running and muttering to herself again.

"I lost a lot of time talking to him. I'm going to have to get to the dorms quickly if I'm going to get back on schedule!... I have an idea!"

She stopped and looked around to see if there was any one near. There wasn't so she ducked into the closest empty class room. She put the stack of papers in a very large pocket in her robes, and then she turned into a jaguar again. She stuck her head out of the door again to see if anyone was coming. With her heightened sense of hearing she could hear anyone in the school.

Someone was coming! Not some one... some thing! It was...

"Mrs. Norris? How are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm good. I'm just taking a walk, and trying to find some kid doing something wrong. How are you?"

"Oh... I'm good. Don't tell Filch I was here, ok?"

"Sure. Bye!"

After Kris talked to Mrs. Norris she was able to run up to her dorm, get her stuff, and get down to the lake to work. She had finished her potions essay and was working on her animagus papers when some one came up behind her and said,

"You're sitting in my spot."

"Wha-. Oh! Hi Remus! What are you doing here? Where are the other Marauders? Are you done with your home work-?"

"Slow down! I can't understand you when you talk that fast."

She blushed. "Sorry... Where are the other Marauders?"

"It's ok. Don't be sorry. I told them I would be back later, but now they're sitting on the other side of the lake watching us."

"Why are they watching us? I can't see them..."

"See the three little dots? That's them."

"Wow... They're small. Why are they watching us?"

"I don't know... I'll ask."

He whistled and a tan barn owl flew to him from the owlery to him.

"Kris meet Sandy my owl, Sandy meet Kris."

"Hi Sandy."

Kris made a purring noise in the back of her thought and Sandy clicked her beak happily. (A/N: Kris can talk to animals. When she does their conversation will be in stars ï  ok. Other people can't hear them talking.)

Good day. Who are you?

I'm Kris. This boy says your name is Sandy.

Is that what he's saying? I thought he was saying 'give me a purple snake' with an Antarctic accent. The name Sandy sounds ok. You might want to know that he's a werewolf and his friends can turn into animals. Of course they don't stop and talk to me...

Oh. Thank you. Well, his name is Remus and he has a letter he wants to send to the humans across the lake.

Yah. There the ones that turn into animals.

What do each of them turn into?

The one with messy black hair turns into a stag. The one with long black hair turns into a big black dog, and the short fat one turns into a rat.

Oh. Thank you! Remus's letter is ready, so bye!

Ok. Bye!

"Remus. You have a very nice owl."

"Why thank you. I like her."

"She's very polite."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Umm... Long story... Before Sandy comes back, why do you think their watching us?"

"Maybe they think I'm going to ask you to go with me to the Hogsmeade trip next Saturday..."

"Hmm. Why would they think that?"

She smiled as if she knew what he was going to say, and he turned a little pink.

"Umm... Maybe I was going to..."

He mumbled some thing that sounded like "and if I don't Sirius will..."

"Ahh. So you're afraid some one else will ask me?"

He was now turning very red, and Kris was having a lot of fun.

"Oh look! Sandys back."

A/N: YAY! If you read my story PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care whether or not you're registered. JUST REVIEW! I just need to know that people are reading my story... Next chapter you will find out what the letter says! I have a good story idea but I don't want to write it. Tell me if you want a Mrs. Norris story idea.


	3. ch 3 Tell me

**The Jaguar**

A/N: I love you all! It's because of my wonderful reviewers that I typed this chapter! I gave the marauders nick names. Ok?

Disclaimer: If I really owned any thing I would be selling books. Not posting sucky fan fiction.

**Chapter 3:**

**Tell Me**

The owl flew to them and held out his leg. Remus took the letter and read it. After reading it he turned very pink and handed the letter to Kris.

_Dear Remy and Kris,_

_James,_

_Why would you think we were watching you? Can you see the Omnioculars? We want to see how red you get when you ask her out. It's really funny to watch. Have you asked her out yet?_

_Sirius,_

_Hey Kris! If he doesn't ask you I'll always take you. wink wink_

_Peter,_

_I am clueless as to why were watching you, but James and Sirius seem to find it very important._

Kris laughed after reading the letter and turned to Remy.

"Well! Let's send a letter back!"

She took out a quill and some parchment and started writing. After putting down the quill and reading her answer several times she handed the parchment to Remy and he read it. It said,

_Dear Antlerboy,_

_Yes, we can. Why do you want to see him ask me out? He hasn't asked me out yet, but I know he will._

_Dear Puppy,_

_No. I like wolves, not dogs. Wild is good._

_Dear Mickey,_

_You can be so cute. Please try to tell me what they're saying. _

_P.S. What color of rat do you turn into Peter? Are there any more animagi here? What about more werewolves?_

_Kris_

Remy looked at her and his eyes were wide and a look of pure horror on his face.

"Wah-... How did you-... Do you know?"

"Oh. About the werewolf thing? Yah."

"How?!?!..."

"Umm... Sandy told me."

"Sandy! How!"

"With... her... beak...?"

"But!...But!...... Well I'll be leaving then..."

He stood up and started to walk away.

"Why will you be leaving?"

"You don't want to hang around a dangerous werewolf."

"It didn't bother me when I found out."

He looked down at the ground shyly. "It should..."

Kris sighed in exasperation. "Bite me." She snapped.

"What!"

"It's an American thing. Come on! Let's send the letter!"

"Ok...?"

Remy looked quite a bit happier as they sent the letter off. Remy turned to look into her big blue eyes.

"What do you think they'll do?"

"Probably freak out and run all the way around the lake to get mad at you for telling me they're illegal."

"Freak out?"

"It's an American thing. It means get really upset."

"Oh. Yah, that's probably what they'll do."

They lay back in the grass and watched the tiny dot that was Sandy fly over to the three tiny dots that were Remy's friends.

"Hey Kris do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Ok. That sounds like fun."

Right about then the owl got to the three marauders. They quickly pulled out the letter and read it.

"Remy, I think they just finished reading it. I bet that's Sirius jumping up and down. James is the one that's just staring at the letter, and Peter is the one that is pacing nervously."

"I think you're right."

"Do you think that Peter is pacing because I said he was cute or because I know your secret?"

"I don't know... It could be both."

"Hey. Look, they're running around the lake to yell at you... Look at them go."

"HI, GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

James and Sirius were in the lead because Peter started walking after about 6 feet.(A/N: They went about a mile) James fell on his back six feet away from them with his feet toward the lake like Remy and Kris. A second later Sirius fell on his stomach next to him.

Sirius pushed his head up on one arm with the other pointing at Remy and said,

"Moony, how dare you tell someone that you barely know our secret!" Sirius gasped, out of breath from running almost a mile in under three minutes.

He promptly fell onto his face and lay motionless on the ground.

"How dare you Moony!"

Kris laughed "Remy didn't tell me. A little birdie did!" She covered her mouth after saying this to stop laughing.

James and Sirius both looked at her like she was crazy and Remus started laughing to.

"Are you two ok? Moony what kind of charms are you two using? What little birdie?"

She wasn't able to stop laughing. "Remy's birdie! I have to finish my registration papers before we go to detention this evening." She gave in to laughter and lay on the ground, laughing so hard she couldn't talk any more.

Remy started laughing to. "What are you registering for, and why are you in detention?"

"I'm in detention because I want to be with you, Remy. And well, I know your secrets so I'll tell you mine. I'm trying to become a registered animagus."

James had been telling Sirius that Remy was insane but as soon as Kris said this he froze. Remy turned to her.

"You can't do that! You might get hurt!"

"Do what? Register? Yeah, my hand might get a cramp, but I assure you I will be fine."

"No. You can't become an animagus! It's dangerous!"

"Umm... Too late."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean bye bye I'm going to go finish my homework. See you at 7. Oh! Don't forget your friend half way across the lake."

It takes a long time to walk a mile.

"Ok? Bye."

"Bye."

"Wait! Kris? You have nicknames for us. What can we call you?"

"Phantom."

A/N: What do you think? . Thank you my lovely reviewers I love you all! Find out next chapter why she wants to be called Phantom. I write chapters about once a week, but I don't always post them on time. Ok? Love you, bye.

P.S. REVIEW!


	4. ch 4 Complicated

**The Jaguar**

A/N: I think I might add in some songs. Sorry I forgot to answer reviewers last time, I will answer everyone this time. You guys are the ones that keep me writing! I love you all!

**Sacagawea: **For review on ch 2.)Thank you so very much! I'll try to be less confusing, sorry... Which part did you find confusing? For review on ch 3.) Yah. Boys are stupid, but highly entertaining. Thank you for reviewing. I love your stories! You should write another trick stair story or one very similar to that idea!

**Fannalutic: **Thank you! Here's your update! Ok, I'll try.

**Werewolf's One:** Thank you sooooo much! I'm very happy you like it! I have no idea what to have Dumbledore say. I know he should say more, but I don't know what. Again, thank you!

**Cooc bean:** Thank you! I update about once a week, but I don't update on certain times.

**Debbi: **Yeah. Sorry. If it's that big of a problem to you, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Chapter 4:**

**Complicated**

Kris turned around and started walk toward the castle "Call me Phantom."

Remus paused for a minute then ran after her "Wait! Don't leave!"

She stopped and turned to face him. "Why not?"

"I-... Why are you an animagus?"

"I couldn't stand being normal."

When he looked deeply into her eyes he could see fire burning behind the beautiful sparkle in her eyes. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that she was covering her real feelings.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

Something behind him caught her eye. Her eyes flicked back and forth trying to focus on him and what ever was behind him at the same time. It wasn't working very well.

"Kris are you ok?"

"What?-... Yeah... I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

She had stopped looking at him all together and was now completely focused on the thing behind him. She was so focused on what was behind him she almost forgot he was their. He could see a deep longing in her eyes to get closer to what ever it was behind him. He looked into her eyes and only one thing went through his mind.

'I wish she would look at me that way...'

He looked behind himself thinking he would see Sirius hitting on her while he talked to her. He did see Sirius hitting on her, but when he followed her eyes he saw that she wasn't looking at Sirius. He was very surprised when he saw what she was looking at.

"A butterfly?"

"What?"

"You're watching a butterfly?"

"Yeah..."

She stepped around him and started following the butterfly. She walked right by Sirius without even glancing at him. Sirius looked at Remy.

"Moony? Did you use the Imperius curse on your girlfriend?"

"No! She's watching a butterfly!"

Sirius looked at him like he was crazy. "A butterfly."

"Yes."

"What will she do with it?"

"I don't know..."

"Lets find out!"

They started following her together.

"She's going into the forbidden forest!"

When they got into the forest they saw a big black cat jumping up to try to catch the butterfly, the same butterfly Kris had been watching. As they got closer, the cat smacked the butterfly out of the air. When the cat had the butterfly under one paw, it scooped the butterfly up and ate it. Sirius looked disgusted, but Remus seemed to find the sight interesting.

"Moony? Did that cat just eat that butterfly?"

"I think so... I've never seen anything so... different."

"Weird."

The cat had been looking for another butterfly when it saw them. It turned into Kris, who innocently pretended that she hadn't seen the cat eat the butterfly.

"Where did the butterfly go?"

Sirius just stared at her for a minute. Remus answered her quickly.

"We saw you eat it."

Kris bit her lip. "Crud. You saw me?"

"Yeah."

Remy blinked repeatedly as every thing went black. He felt like he was under the Imperius curse. Every thing was hazy and he wasn't in control of his actions. This feeling had come before and it felt wonderful. Nothing bad ever happened when he felt this way, so he relaxed and enjoyed it.

While Remy was in a dream world something else controlled his body. What ever it was put on a flirty smirk, and started hitting on Kris.

"Hey Phantom. What do you say about joining me on the full moon some time? Hunt down some dinner? Butterflies aren't very filling, but I have to admit you are _hot_ when you try to catch them."

He winked at her as she replied.

"So Wolfie, you finally got up the guts to talk to me on the half-moon. It's a date. Did you decide you wanted to tell Remus? You could tell puppy over there and he could tell Remus later. Oh! I seriously have to go sweetie! I have to finish my homework. I told you I was going to fill out my papers this week!"

She walked past him and her shoulder brushed his. As she passed him, he smacked her backside. She turned to face him with a playful scowl on her face.

"Wolfie! That is no way to treat a lady!"

"But you're no ordinary lady. You're my girlfriend."

Sirius's eyes widened and he started talking.

"You two are dating! Moony did you finally ask a girl out? Why are you acting so weird? Why are you two acting as if you've known each other for years? Why did she call you Wolfie? What's going on?"

They all stared at each other for a minute then Kris said some thing.

"Wolfie. You have to tell him."

"_I_ have to tell him! Why me!"

"Ok. I'll tell him. Sirius... umm... how do I say this... I'm dating the wolf-part of Remus. Remus doesn't know yet. Wolfie and I have been seeing each other since halfway through our first year."

"You were dating."

"Well... Were not exactly dating, so _technically_ I'm not his girlfriend as he said. I do meet him almost every full moon and we have dinner together."

"Dinner?"

"Some times I get raw meat from the house elves. Some times we hunt down rabbits together."

"Eww."

"Not when you're a wolf or a cat."

"How do you guys keep in touch? James, Peter, and I go with him on the full moon."

"Wolfie found that he could continue being in control the next night after the full moon, like he is now. Did you ever notice that every night after the full moon Remus went to the library, or the kitchen, or to talk a walk?"

"Yeah... you're right..."

A/N: Ok! Sorry it took so long, but here it is! This was a very hard to write chapter. Sorry! REVIEW! Tell me what you think! The next chapter may come late because my sis' proof reads each chapter and she will be in Georgia for a week.


End file.
